Destiny's Lament
by DeliriumsCry
Summary: After finally learning how to control her powers for a few minutes at a time, Rogue is in a horrible head-on collision, resulting in loss of all memory, and, she's found that she can touch without thinking or concentrating. Can Scott bring her back?
1. Prelude to the Story

Okay, this first part is just a prelude, ya' know, abit of background info. It doesn't matter who's point of veiw it's from, whoever you'd like. The rest of the story will switch between first and third person, so be weary. Also, be warned, this is a Scott/Rogue flick, and it will have no original characters...enjoy!  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
It was a miracle she survived, we told ourselves. A head on collision, skull cracked from front to back. Chances of recovery...slim to none. She's strong, she'll make it, we chanted religiosly in our heads. Empty comfort. Rogue was always strong, and she had come so close, she could control it sparatically, she could touch on rare occassions, every now and then. She would survie, she would live through the night, she would live a wonderful life...  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Moving on... 


	2. Destiny's Lament

Scott shuffled his feet across the floor as he paced the ICU(A/N: Intensive Care Unit) waiting room. He was one of five people. In the corner, Logan was leaned against the wall, eyes stony in complection and slightly troubled, Ororo was in a chair, her head flopped upon a table just above her resting arms, breathing lightly as she slept. In a seat across from the one known as Storm, Jean lay crumpled up in a chair, sleeping restlessly. Last but not least, save himself, Proffesser Charles Fracncis Xavier sat in his wheeled chair, his eyes showing his deep concentration as he stared down the wall he faced, finger tips pressed against finger tips and held just before his face.  
He continued to pace, glanceing about the room through blaring red. The minutes seemed to pass like hours. 12:07 am, two minutes later than last he checked his watch. He screamed inside his head, thoughts of where the doctor was, how she was doing, if everything would be okay, if she would die...That last thought caused him to shudder. The doctor arrived soon after Scott's thoughts wondered to the possibility of Death, a,"Ahem." to make his presence know.  
  
"Proffesser Xavier?" the doctor asked in a studious voice as the Prof. wheeled to him.  
  
"I'm Dr. Neilson, you've indentified our 'Jane Doe' as a young woman named Rogue?" the proffesser mearly nodded.  
  
"Perhaps we better speak in private, Proffessor." the doctor spoke, a saddened expression shifting the features of his face. Scott glanced to the Proffesser, pleading in his eyes, and begging in his mind,'Please Proffesser, let me hear it, I need to know.' Scott's mind rang, repeatedly thinking the same heartfelt and worrisome words.  
  
'Scott, take Jean and Ororo, and wait outside.' his eyes shifted to Scott, a don't you mess with me right now kind of look lingering within the irises of his old eyes. Scott did so, getting both objections from Miss Monroe and Jean Grey, but soon they were calmed, and gone. Logan strolled up behind the Proffesser, staring the doctor down as he awaited the news for his unwanting ears.  
  
"Um..yes," the doctor began,"Miss Rogue is lucky to be alive." There was a glimmer of hope in both Logan's and the Proffesser's eyes for a moment, but far to quickly killed."However, there is only a 30% chance she'll survive through tonight. She's been slipping in out of conciousness for the past three hours, and recalls nothing of the accident or anything prior to it." The proffesser turned his head to look away.  
  
"And the physical injuries." a statement.  
  
"Well, her skull has fractured, front to back, not cracked upon, which is a miracle. In short of five weekes that should be healed up. Her clavicle(A/N: collarbone.) has been broken in a sort of 'Z' split, and will take about eight weeks to heal with corrective surgery." He let out a heavy sigh, fogging up his thick glasses,"Her neck has also broken," Logan took in a gasp as the news soared through his ears,"Th C-6, and C-7 vertabrae have fractured, but can be replaced. She will not be paralyzed in anyway." A sigh of relief,"However, as I was saying before, she recalls nothing of her life. From my diagnosis thus far, she has a form of amnesia, most commnly caused by extreme trauma. Some people never recover." Dr. Neilson finished his speech.  
  
"Is there a possibility we may be able to see her?" Logan asked in an uncomonly soft voice.  
  
The doctor shook his head,"Not until she's in a stable condition." A growl caused the doctor to say goddbye abruptly, and soon, he dissapeared back into the depths of the trauma ward.  
  
  
The proffesser wheeled out of the waiting room, Logan close behind. Scott, Ororo, and Jean lay against the wall, hope in there eyes.  
  
"Let's go home." the Prof. said, moving past them.  
  
"But what about Rouge?!" Scott asked, his voice worriesome and deaperate once more.  
  
The proffesser took in a heavy breath, releasing it slowly,"There is nothing that can be done by our being here except offer more complications."  
  
Scott was in mid-protest when both Logan, and Ororo eyed him as if to say,'Stop' or 'No', so he followed the others leaving the hospital in sad steps, regret filling his heart with an unmatched sorrow.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"...Broken neck, collarbone, skull fracture, and possible brain damage, Amnesia." Logan finished telling the children, Xavier couldn't find the heart to do it, he loved them too much. Some replied with vagrant tears, others with gasps and appalled looks, and even a few,'impposibles'. They were curled together, huddling against eachother, not wanting to believe the horror layed upon their hearts. Rogue had no true bonds with them, but she was family. In Logan's eyes, it seemed to be Kitty who suffered the most, cried the hardest. He knew they had developed a releationship, unbenownst to the rest, he saw they way the acted. Rogue was like an older sister, yet he knew it was Kitty who suffered the most, Scott, he suffered in silence, putting on his i'm-the-leader-and-nothing-phases -me face. He knew he loved the poor girl, no matter how he tried to hide it, he could smell the emotion on him, especially when she was around. 'Kid, I sure hopr you'll pull through this for us, and if not for us, for Scott 'cause he sure love's' Logan thought, leaving the kids to there own...  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Well, the official chapter one, heh. Gimme' reviews, and idea's, I often get writer's block, so suggestions would be wonderful! Thanks.  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 2: Rogue wakes up, and can touch? 


	3. I can't recall...

Here's ch.2, hope you all like. I don't own X-Men evo. ENJOY!  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
*Rogue's P.O.V*  
  
  
"Is she waking up?"  
  
"The scanner is showing brain activity."  
  
"Look! Her eyes are flinching."  
  
  
I opened my eyes gently, letting the light seep in a little at a time as I ajusted. Where was I? Wait...who was I? I can't-I can't remember...why? What's happened?  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"Where am I?" Her voice cracked, strained. She shifted slightly, in severe pain. Her body felt so weak. She began a feeble attempt to sit up, suceeding only part-way.  
  
"You're awake." her eyes shifted to the man in the white coat standing beside her,"How're you feeling?"  
  
"Lousy. Who're you? Where am I...who am I?" he voice quivered with that last question.  
  
"Miss, I'm Dr. Neilson", he began,"you've been here just over two months. You were in a car accident, you had severe brain trauma, your skull factured aswell as your collerbone, and neck. During the last two months you've healed quite nicely, and you need no more corrective surgery. You seem to be as strong as ever, and it doesn't seem like you'll be needing physical therapy."  
  
"So...I'm fine?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"Tell me, do you know your name?" she thought for a minute bewfore looking up to him with a shake,"Do you remember any of your life prior to the accident?"  
  
"No..who am I?"she asked as tears slipped down her cheeks.  
  
"My dear, Your name is Rogue. You were a student at Proffesser Charles Xavier's Institute for gifted children, you're a mutant." the doctor seemed unphased by knowing that,"You're 17, a senior at Bayville High School. If you choose, Xavier will take you back to the institution to try and reaqquaint you with your past."  
  
"I'm a mutant? Aren't they those people who have genetic alterations or deformations?" she asked, feeling her face and looking over her body for something abnormal.  
  
"Yes, Rogue, they are. Tell me, do you know who the Italian hired by the Frrench to lead lead their army during the revolution was?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please, answer the question."  
  
"It was Napoleon Bonaparte." she said almost matter o' factly.  
  
The doctor shook his head in a yes motion as he walked towards the door,"The proffesser is on his way to see you, Rogue, perhaps you will recognize him." he exited.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"...She seems to be fine other than the fact she doesn't anything about she was or the fact thart she once couldn't tounch. She knows history, math, literature. We ran tests of what she know's, she's extremely intelligent. We also ran tests on her athleticism, she's incredibly agile, and know's numerous flips and twists, she was a gymnist?" The proffesser nodded,"As for her mutation, she is quite capable of touching, stress sometimes triggers a mutants evolution, she can control what she takes energy from and what she does not, she demonstarted for me, it appears she does it inherently. Another thing is, she stores the energy in her body for a when she may need it, in another mutants case, she may inherit another ability, such as telpathy like you have, or telekenisis like your student Jean grey." The proffesser stared far and away as he thought.(A/N: This is a lab created for mutants, by mutants. Just incase your were wondering, the hospital is full of other afflicted mutants.)  
  
"Can I see her?" he asked finally.  
  
"Yes, you may, she's remarkebly healthy, and moving just fine, last I saw her, she was looking out her window."  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"Rogue?" the voice startled her, as she turned to the man behind her, in the wheel chair.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked, a little bit of an apology in her voice.  
  
"Yes, Rogue, although you may not remember. I am Proffesser Charles Francis Xavier, Dr.Neilson told me you can come home when you're ready, if that's what you want. Everyone misses you terribly."  
  
She looked back out her window,"I'm sorry, I can't recall."  
  
"Yes, I know, but I have ways of helping you remember, should you want my help. You're welcome to come stay in the institution, Rogue."  
  
She nodded, still turned away,"Yes, perhaps I will. Can I come 'home' now?"  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Hey, there's chapter two...hope you all liked. Anyway, please review, I need them to kepp writing. I want five, if at all possible. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!  
  
Next Chapter: Rogue goes home, Scott copes, and everyone is trying to get used to her new persona. 


	4. You're like an Angel, Kate.

So, yeah, ch.3. HEre it goes, it doesn't go where, she just gets re-aquainted with everyone.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
She rifled through the belongins she was told were hers. In the top drawer of hher dresser she found socks, underwear and numerous pairs of black gloves. Second drawer, a pair of jeans, black skirts, a sheer green shirt, black sweaters, and a suit made of spandex and thick green pastic, an 'X' on the belt that was next to it. Third drawer, books, mostly Anne Rice she noted adn a bible, cd's, (Switchblade Symphony, Children of Bodem, Sugarcult, Kittie, Jack Off Jill, Metallica, she had about 40.), and lastly, a sketchbook. She was an artist? From what she saw when she opened the book she guessed yes. Not to brag, but she was good, real looking people, animals, and other stuff cluttered the book on every possible spot to draw anything. Next to her drawers were three pairs of shoes, combat boots that laced up, black converse, and another pair of boots that buckled with green clasps. On the top of her dresser was a jewlery box, inside she found a silver chain, a beautifully ingraved cross of the same matal adrorning it of the same metal. She was Christian? Yes, that seemed right. She found a spiked collar, and bracelet, and other jewelry of the sort. Lastly, in th eback she found a tiny bag, a pentacle inside, this caused quite a stir her mind. Was she Christian, or Wiccan?  
  
"I got that for you last year, for Chirstmas." a dying cheerfulness in the voice that was behind her. She turned to see a sweet girl, she looked about 16. Her hair was up, and her skin was light. She looked like the kind of person to be labled as 'preppy'.  
  
"Like, I didn't know you were Christian, I figured Gothic and Wiccan just went together. I didn't know you still had it." she finished, her lips curling.  
  
Rogue smiled,"Neither did ah'." the girl she came to know as Kitty was real sweetheart, a little hyperactive, but a real angel.  
  
Rogue leaned down, opening her middle drawer and pulled out a fleecy, black, 50's looking sweater that had pearl like buttons, a pair of dark blue, flare leg jeans. She grabbed a belt that had pyramid studs in three rows and headed to her and Kitty's bathroom. Quickly she changed, looking into the mirror at her reflection for the first time since she woke. Her hair was shoulder length, and two lighting strips of white in the front. Her face was sinfully pale, but her lips were pink and rich. Her eyes were an electric green. She wondered if her features were considered beautiful. Her body was thin and curvy, a slight slant to her stance.  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
In the tree she found peace, a good six feet off the ground she sat on a branch watching the sun set in the western sky. The autumn leaves rustled and fluttered by in a cyclone of orange, red, and yellow.  
  
"Rogue?" she looked down to see a boy, red oakley sunglasses covering his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Scott." she came to know him as, and had no question towards the sunglasses in the dimming light, Xavier explained an introduced each person to her.  
  
"Can I join you?" he asked.  
  
With a nod, he began his ascent up the tree, when he was about a foot in reach of the branch, Rogue scooted over and offered a hand. He took it cautiously, her fingers soft against his skin, he never imagined touching her without passing out, a dream come true for only him. He sat next to her as they stared in silence at the sky.  
  
"Burnt rasberries." Rogue said, catching Scott off-guard.  
  
"What?" he looked at her, his brows furrowed.  
  
"That's the color of the sky at twilight. I've been wondering that for the past half hour or so." she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Oh." he replied. Silence.  
  
"Was my name always Rogue?" again, Scott was startled.  
  
"As long as I've known you anyway." he answered her.  
  
"Oh." she shifted placing her arms on the bracnh and brushing Scott's as she bent forward absently.  
  
"You're like an Angel, Kate." He said, looking at her.  
  
Rogue quirked her eyebrow as she looked at him. He laughed slightly,"In our Junior year, we rehearsed part of a play together. It was before we new eachother, and you lived at the institution. We didn't really like eachother. After I came to know you, I called you Kate, it was like my sign of trusting you as a friend."  
  
"Kate." she tasted the name. "I like that, it makes me sound real." she smiled inherently.  
  
Scott gazed at her admiration. She was beautiful, nothing but. He had to admit, he missed the old Rogue who scorned everyone and opened herself occasionally to him, but she was a new person now. She had never been hurt, or hurt anyone else, she could only be happy, she had no reason to really not be.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ch.3, go me. WOO! Please keep reviewing!  
  
Next Chapter: Rogue goes back to school, and is confronted by the brotherhood. Why is she having nightmares, do they relate to the person she once was? 


	5. Why must I remember?

I chose to write this including Mysitque, not as principal, just back at the Brotherhood. Boom-Boom isn't anywhere in here, sorry.  
  
  
***DREAM***  
  
  
Running. Faster and Faster. Running. She ran as though she would die if she stopped, hopping over fences. A figure chased her, metallic claws coming for her blood. Running.  
  
  
***NEXT SEQUENCE***  
  
  
Falling. Far into the night. Must be strong. Cold, ice all around. A boy, red eyes...Scott, he's not moving! Metallic bird. Make it stop. Falling...falling...falling.  
  
  
***NEXT SEQUENCE***  
  
  
Wolves, a woman running. Must go faster. They're gaining. Can't stop, he'll die. A baby. Run, run, as fast as you can. A bridge. *CRACK* the baby fell. *SPLASH* Into the water. Tears and pain.  
  
  
***END DREAM***  
  
  
The scream shook the household as it soared through the night's silent air. Blood curdling and sorrowful. She clutched her head as the dream would not end. "Make it stop." she chanted,"Make it stop..."  
  
"Rogue!" the cherry voice screamed, Kitty,"It's a dream, Rogue."  
  
"Make it stop..." the tears poured.  
  
She was being lifted up, she could feel it, but the images would not stop. Who was carrying her her?   
  
"Snap out of it, kid." Logan.  
  
"Faces," she whimpered, as she brought her hands down to clutch his neck. The images faded. She shook with fright as she held him in a death grip,"So many faces..." Fatherly, he cooed her, carrying her down the hall, an arragement of people on their trail. Scott and Kitty were first behind, then came Kurt, and Jean. The rest followed, as Ororo and Hank McCoy ushered the newer students back to bed, Bobby slipping by.  
  
"Rogue." The proffesser. Carefully she opened her eyes, they were in his study, Logan still holding her in his arms, cradling her like a little girl. "It's alright Rogue, it's over."  
  
Slowly but surely, Rogue crawled out of Logan's arms, only to find Scott's waiting and ready. He placed and arm around her shoulder, feeling her convulse now and then as they approached Xavier.  
  
"Logan, take the students and leave, Bring Henry and Ororo back with you."  
  
"Prof-" a slim finger layed across his lips in a motion to be silent,"Go Scott, school's tomorrow."  
  
"Rogue?" she nodded to him as he released his protective hold around her. She sat on the couch, watching the others leave, and smiling at Evan's 'thumb's up'.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"Rogue, what did you see?" Xavier asked kindly.  
  
"Faces, people..." her voice trailed, as she leaned into Ororo's mothering arms. Logan leaned against the wall opposite of the proffesser, and Hank standing next to him, arms crossed.  
  
"Please, Rogue, be more specific."  
  
She nodded,"There was Scott, he was injured, and, it was cold. A giant-giant bird came to get us, and Ah' was scared."  
  
"Is there more?"  
  
"Yes." her eyes shot dowward as she thought hard. "A woman, she ran with a baby. She dropped the baby, and it fell in the water..poor baby." eyes welled,"And then, there was me...Ah' was running. A figure in shadows chased me, he had metallic claws like-" she stopped as she looked at Logan,"Like Logan's..."  
  
"Rogue," the proffesser wheeled up to her,"I'm going to search your mind. I'm going to find out what that all means." She nodded. Slowly, Xavier placed his index fingers on Rogue's temples, and began to concentrate, closing his eyes. Millions of pictures flooded Rogue's mind. Horrible memories. Make them stop. Please...stop. Xavier pulled away.  
  
"Your mind is triggering your past, Rogue. Those dreams you had, they were supressed memories, so yours some others." She nodded, her power had been explained to her. Suddenly, she stood. "No more." she said, dangerously.  
  
"Rogue?" Ororo looked at her.  
  
"NO!" she shouted,"I don't want to remember anymore!" she fumbled slightly, she felt dizzy.  
  
"Rogue, you must understand, your memories will come back whether you like it or not. Your mind is coming back to life."  
  
She looked at him,"What?" she was truly puzzled.  
  
"Yes, Rogue. They will come, it is only a matter of time." Hank spoke to her, gently.  
  
"But...I don't want to remember..." she said her last statement with innocence and purity, ever so softly. She ran...like in her dreams, she ran.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Almost over, she told herself, just have to make it home. Rogue had avoided everyone the whole day, bits and peices of who she was coming back to her now an then. They weren't signifigant, but she didn't want them. She would walk, she didn't want to ride home with Scott.  
  
Something slimy garbbed her wrist. She shrieked and fell away, turning to see the one who had 'grabbed' her standing there in frog like perch, sipping fly's out of the air. Behind him stood a large boy, a mowhawk like style of hair of a golden blond. Next came the rebel, shagy and dirty, he looked tough. For a reason unknown to herself, she felt like the group was missing someone.  
  
"Where ya' been yo?" the frog-like boy asked."You ain't been 'round school, we thought Xavier might of killed you or somethin'."  
  
She looked at him, pulling her books closer to her chest,"Excuse me?" she asked politely.  
  
"Don't play dumb with us, Rogue. Mystique was worried, even though you're not her problem anymore." the rebel glared at her.  
  
"Who're you?" she asked, getting a little scared,"I'm sorry, I don't remember you."  
  
A boy walked up to the group, the final addition. His hair was made of silver, and his was lean. Rogue dropped her books as her head flared with memories upon seeing this boy.  
  
  
***MEMORY***  
  
A little girl and boy played in a feild, pulling along one more girl with auburn hair.   
  
"Peitro, Wanda, wait up!" the little girl cried, giggling. Suddenly, all she felt was darkness, cold and darkness.  
  
  
***ENND MEMORY***  
  
  
Rogue fell to the ground in lament,"No..." she whispered. Naturally, Peitro was the first to reach her, listening as she chanted his name,"Peitro...please..." over and over again she said it. He lifted her in worry, unrealizing he was toughing her bare skin.  
  
"We have to get her to the institue, Todd, get Mystique."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do it, TODD!" Peitro yelled.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
YAY CH.4! well, that's it for now, you want more? review!  
  
  
Next Chapter: Find out about Rogue's past with Peitro and his twin, Wanda? Memories come flooding back, and Rogue wants to run away with Peitro when the offer comes up, will she? 


	6. You runnin'?

Woo...on with the story. Here we go!  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"Rogue?" the voice startled her, one she had not yet heard. It was soft and motherly and put her at an uncomfortable ese. She turned, starting eye to eye with the blue skinned woman, her hair like fire.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, wiping the tear tracks from her face.  
  
"What happened to you?" the woman asked ever so invitingly. Rogue could feel she was tense in this place, the institution did not welcome her.  
  
"Would you believe ah' don't remember?" Rogue said, a bitter chuckle escaping her lips. Mystique nodded, Xavier had sent her to speak with the unwilling Rogue, but was yet to learn what was wrong with her. Something about a car crash.  
  
Mystique placed a gentle hand on Rogue's bare shoulder, wanting proof of her evolution as Xavier had said, this her perfect oppritunity since Rogue was a wearing a black spaghetti strapped t-shirt,"I'm Raven."  
  
"Ah' know who you are, ah've seen you." her voice still carried bitterness,"ah' remember bits and peices. You're here." Rogue tapped her head,"All inside here. Sometimes ah' hear your voice, and ah' don't know why." she stepped back, looking painfully into Mystique's eyes. She turned her back, looking back out the large paned window of the proffesser's study.  
  
"Rogue, what happened, don't you know who you are?" Mystique's voice was craddled by an unread emotion.  
  
"Ah' was in a car accident. I have amnesia, that's what they said." she let out a sigh,"I'm supposed to remember everything soon, but...ah' don't want to..." Mystique nearly gasped.  
  
"But Rogue-"  
  
"Why did you take me away?" Rogue's voice was hurtful as it intervened.  
  
"What?" Raven Darkholme couldn't recall.  
  
"Ah' was happy with Wanda, and Peitro, and their mama. Why'd you take me away?"  
  
"I thought you didn't-"  
  
"ah' remember that. ah' remember you, and that man with the helmet. ah' remember Peitro crying, Wanda too. What happenend to Wanda?" Rogue's voice was icy.  
  
"I-I don't know." Mystique said finally, leaving, steps sorrowful.  
  
"It's okay, ah' don't remember anything else...Mama..."  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"Did she talk to you?" Xavier looked at Mystique wit question. She smiled for a second before shaking it off.  
  
"Not a word."  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
She packed quickly, she couldn't stay here, not anymore. She was leaving, going anywhere. SHe was startled when there was a knock on her door. Quickly, she hid her things with a discarded blanket a called a,"Come in." She was surprised when it was Peitro wanting to see her.  
  
"Hey." he said casually.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You runnin'?" her eyes widened.  
  
"How'd you know?" astonishment.  
  
"I grew up with you, I just know." he smiled a reassuring smile,"Have any transportation?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Money?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A place to say."  
  
"No."  
  
"Great, I'm comming to." Peitro shot her a dashing smile.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"She's gone!" Kurt and Kitty burst through the rec. room door. The rivaling parties had gathered there to 'talk' with there respected elders.  
  
"What?" Raven asked, mad.  
  
Kitty held up a note,"Peitro went with her."  
  
"I'm going after them." Scott said, his voice low and dangerous.  
  
"Scott wait-" Jean was cut off.  
  
"NO!" he was gone, Logan too, a,"Damned kids..." going with him.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
YAY! GO CHAPTER 5! Anyway, I'm really running out of idea's, so gimme' some! And I want 5, do hear that? 5 reviews!(please =-)) So...~*tootles*~ 


	7. I loved you, Dammit!

Yeah, so here we go...yep...on with the story. Oh! and X-men Evo. is in know way shape or form my own, so nah! Can't sue me now.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
There search had gone on for quite sometime, two years to be exact Scott thought bitterly. Why had she left? Where did she go? That was not what he thought of most though, no. He thought of why he never told her, why he was never honest. After all, he loved her, more than that, he was IN love with her, and she would never know...  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"Why'd you want to see me, Proffesser?" Scoot asked questioningly.  
  
The proffesser was rifleing through his drawers when he came across of envelopes banded together. THere were about sixty letters. He tossed them onto his desk most un-Xavier like and looked at Scott as the slided over the glass covering. Gingerly, Scott picked up the stack as though it would shatter if he were not careful, and silently read the name. Xavier nodded slightly as his students face shot up with a wide-eyed expression.  
  
"How long have you been getting these?" Scott asked, exasperated.  
  
"Since about a week after she left, she asked me not to to let anyone know of her where abouts."  
  
"You knew? The whole time we were searching, you knew? How could you not tell us. Dammit, Proffesser, how could you not tell me, I..." Scott caught himself.  
  
"You what, Scott?" the proffesser smiled at him knowingly.  
  
"I'm taking these, and going to find her." Scott said, leaving behind a distraught Xavier.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Mission Viejo, California. She stayed in this Southern California town the whole time, and she regained all her memories aswell. No one even thought they would have come this far. Scott drove his rental car, angrily, ignoring the "Slow downs," and the,"Stop, red light!" from both Kurt and Kitty who had decided to join him on this little excursion. He pulled into a little shopping center called Gateway Center, and parked infront of an odd shaped Starbucks, the letters said she worked here.  
  
"Stay here!" The two dare not question his actions as he nearly tore the door off the hinges on his way in. They prayed he did not kill her, upon entering though, Scott saw her, helping a customer with a bar drink, a sweet smile in her lips and all his bitterness melted into the floor and away. She looked different, a bit more mature. She had changed her name, the tag on her green apron read,"Kate." She had cut her hair short, very short. Her bands were long and parted on the sides, about reaching her cheeks. The back was much shorter, gelded out to flip up as best they could. The color had shanged, it dawned on him, her hair was the color of a midnight sky above the ocean and glimered as the the moon shone down on it. He approached her, just in time for Peitro to appear out of the back, he worked here too? The silver haired boy handed her something, a package, and she opened it gingerly.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" he told her as she began to rip the paper. The box was small and fit in the palm of her hand. A necklace, it was the most beautiful silver cross she had ever seen. She jumped him for a hug,and gave him a peck on his cheek. They were a couple? The thought hit Scott hard. A couple. He turned angerily, just in time for Rogue to get a glance at his face.  
  
"Scott?" she asked to herself,"Scott!" she tore off after him. He ignored her, and walked out the door, as she caught his wrist.  
  
"What're you doing here?" he yanked his wrist away, eyes burning.  
  
"I came to bring you home, but obviously, you don't want that, you and Peitro seem to have it pretty nice." his voice was icy as her stared her down.  
  
"Yes, we do have it good, and we're happy-"  
  
"Damn you, Rogue!" he shouted,"You couldn't have written, atleast written?! You made us worry to death!"  
  
Her voice turned cold,"I did write!"  
  
"To the Proffesser! And you made him promise not to show us! How could you. For christ's sake, Rogue. I loved you!"  
  
That's how he knew where to find me, damn old man can't keep his promise! Wait, what did he just say?  
  
"You loved me?" Her voice became soft as she gazed at him. At that moment, more than anything, Scott wanted to reach out to her, hold her, and tell her it was okay, and he still loved her. He chose otherwise, dashing to his car as she stood dazed.  
  
"Scott, wait!" the realization hit her as he began to drive away,"Peitro and I are just friends!" she cried, unnoticing Peitro standing behind her, and missing the pain in his eyes as her words hit his ears.  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"You really love her, mein freund?" Kurt asked almost devilishly. He was pegged in the arm by angry Scott.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Well, ch.6, woo! That went no where. Well, keep the ideas comming, I need 'em. Thatnk you for the ones you already sent me aswell, and used some of them, even though I twisted them a bit. Any, thank you guys! I want 5 more reviews please. Thanks! 


	8. Someone like You.

Yay...here's chapter 7, woo! Please,I hope all of you enjoy! YAY!  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"Rogue, what are you doing?" his voice was soft as he looked at her, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Packing. I have to see Scott. I think he went back to the institute." she threw in so more clothes.  
  
"Are you coming back?"  
  
"Peitro..I'm not sure. Not if everything works out the way I hope it does." she smiled at him lightly, zipping up her bag.  
  
"Wait." he sounded a bit skeptic,"You're just picking up and leaving? What about rent? What about school? What about work?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care." she said, heading towards the bathroom. She pulled of her top without thinking to close the door.  
  
"Rogue!" Peitro cried as he turned around, blushing. She rolled her eyes and pulled on a black tank top. She changed the pins in her hair, holding her bangs out of face. The were adorned with cute skulls wearing a black bow. Next, she pulled off her cacky pants, and put on a pair of dark blue jeans. She let her pyramid spiked belt hang around her hips as she put it on, avoiding the loops.  
  
"Are you decent yet?" she laughed before pulling on a light blue vintage sweater with cloth flowers and beads that glimmered on it. Last but not least, she pulled on her lucky spiked bracelet, missing one spike out of it's suppossed five. She was sad when the spike came out, but remembered Peitro telling her not to worry, that now, her bracelet had character. Rogue faltered for a mintue, it had just dawned on her she would be leaving Peitro behind. They had done a lot together the last two years, even graduated from the same awful high school, and now they worked and went to the local JC together.(A/N: JC-Junior Colledge) It would be odd being away from him. She turned suddenly, dashing out of the bathroom, and grabbing another duffle bag. Before Peitro realized what she was doing, another bag was packed, full of his clothes.  
  
"Hey! What're you doing with my stuff?" he asked her, perturbed.  
  
"You're comming with me." she gave him a sly smile.  
  
"No, I'm not. Unlike you, I'm not irresponsible and willing to leave everyone that depends on me flat without any explenation." he stared down at her, arms folded. Rogue put her head down and sighed,"Peitro please," she looked at him, eyes glittering,"I'm afraid to go back by myself."  
  
Peitro sighed, obviously defeated. He couldn't say no, not when she was vulnerable like this, and after all, he loved her. He admitted to himself he only wanted to see her happy, and if being with Scott made her happy then so be it,"I hate you." he stated, grabbing his bag from her hand.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Scott sat in the mansion's statue garden, the rock bench cool underneath him. His mind kept drifting to Rogue, should he have left her like that? She looked so distraught. He had only been home a good five hours, but still, felt like crap and wanted to go back.  
  
"Scott?" he heard his name spoken shakily behind him. Quickly he turned his head, hopes quickly shot down.  
  
"Jean, what's the matter?" he saw the tear tracks on her cheeks, and he got up, taking her in friendly hug.  
  
"It's Duncan," she spoke sadly. Scott hated that boy and was pissed, to put it nicely, that Jean and him continued dating after highschool.  
  
"What happened?" he looked down at her face as she stared back up at him.  
  
"Oh...I don't know! I was talking to him on the phone and he asked me to marry him." Scott drew in a breath. Jean was like his sister, he didn't want to see her with some idiot like Duncan Mathews.  
  
"And...what did you say?"  
  
"I said no." Relief."Not yet anyway, I told him I wanted to wait until I was older, until I graduated colledge. He said no, he was furious that I had refused and he hung up on me with something I didn't catch." Scott held her tighter.  
  
"Oh Jeannie," he cooed,"It'll be alright."  
  
"And then," she continued,"I got to thinking. How could I marry him, even if I wanted to. How could I tell him I was a mutant, how would he react to a child who were a mutant. I realized I need someone who already understands that and knows, who likes me anyway inspite of everything wrong with me. Do you know who that is?" Scott looked down at her, loosening his grip.  
  
"Uh...who?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"You."  
  
"Jean wait-" he was cut off by an assault on his mouth, an unrelenting one.  
  
"Scott?" he heard his voice again, and looked to where it came from while trying to pry Jean off. When he saw who it was he was terryfied. Rogue stood there looking on at the two. Her eyes seemed to glow until realization hit her, and she motuhed a silent,"No." Her face twisted in pain as she turned away, and sprinted out of veiw just in time for him to call her name, helplessy when Jean finally let go.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Okay, so this was incredibly short. Oh look, you're over it. Anyway, I want five more reviews(Or until I have 30...please.), and I want to thank Altheia although I did not use her idea totally, I really appreaciate the inspiration!  
  
Next Chapter: Scott catches up to Rogue, but why are he and Peitro suddenly fist fighting? Where has Rogue once again run off too? 


	9. Not until you Listen!

Here we go...!  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"Rogue! Wait!" She cotinued to run, despite his calls and pleads.  
  
"Rogue, please!" Her mind was reeling, she thought he loved her. Loved, that's the key word, it hit her suddenly. He loved her then, he loves Jean now.   
  
Down the stairs, almost to the door.  
  
"Rogue." Ignore it, she told herself. The tears came freely now, unnoticed and thick. She grabbed the handle of the large glass doors.  
  
"Rogue?" she heard Kitty's voice as she came through the wall. When had she come back, Kitty wondered.  
  
Rogue was out the door, the car wasn't to far, where was Peitro? Keep running. Scott saw this as his last chance, now or never he told himself upon reaching the stone teps in front of the mansion. He launched himself foward, tackling her to the ground where she shoved and pushed beneath him.  
  
"Let me go!" she cried, more angry than upset.  
  
"Not until you listen to me!" her retorted just as angry.  
  
She had an itch to kick him in the groin before something else happened. At first she couldn't tell, it had happened to fast, a blur of silver and Scott was off of her. Peitro. When she sat up, Peitro and Scott where at eachothers throats. A punch to the jaw from Peitro, a sock to the stomach from Scott. Damned boys and the chivalry she thought. She got up to attempt to stop the fight, all her years as an X-Man had rubbed off, amazingly agile, but not agile enough. She couldn't tell who it came from, once again, it was to fast. One of the two had punched her in the kidneys, and she had stumbled out of there way, unnoticed. The ground was coming fast, she could see it.  
  
"Rogue!' she heard he name almost screamed as she hit the ground...Kitty to the rescue, she thought, but to soon her world went black.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"Rogue?" mm...I don't want to move, she thought lazily,"Rogue?" the voice came again.  
  
"She is stirring, mein fruend, vut she is not vaking up." Kurt? I want to sleep...  
  
"Rogue?" another voice. Kitty.  
  
"Rosebud..." she whispered harshly. She got punched in the arm,"Like, not funny!"  
  
With a satisfied grin on her face she opened her eyes and sat up, winking at Kitty and Kurt.  
  
"Uh...Why do I feel like I've been backed over with by a truck?"  
  
"Perhaps it's because you vere socked in zah back and hit your head vhen you fell?" Kurt always the master of the obvious she thought bitterly.  
  
"Where are the two idiots anyways?" Rogue asked gazing about the room as she stood up with an,"Ow."  
  
"Well, like, Peitro went to go see Mystique and them and said he'd be back for you in a bit, Scott on the other hand is, like, trying to figure out a way to get you to talk to him. What happened between you two, the Prof. filled us in on why you came back, it was to talk to Scott, but, like, what happened when you got here?" Kitty just loved gossip, Rogue thought, sighing.  
  
"You mean before or after ah' found Jean and him kissin' in the yard?" her voice was icy.  
  
"Vhat?! But I thought-" Kurt was cut off.  
  
"Don't say it!"  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Rogue stood on the balcony of her room, watching the sun go down,memories flooding her mind. Most vivid was the memory of her and Scott sitting in the tree just outside the mansions property, watching hte sun go down.  
  
"You are like an angel, Kate." shut up, she mentally scolded herself.  
  
"Knock, knock." Rogue turned to see a very dissheveled Jean.  
  
"What are those for?" She asked a bit unsure and trying to keep her anger from rubbing off on Jean. Gingerly, Jean shuved the box foward, it read Krispy Kreams.  
  
"It's a peace offering, they're the best donuts around." Rogue eyed her for a moment before taking the box from jean's hands and placing it on the bed.  
  
"Listen, what you saw between Scott and I, it was all just a misunderstand-" Rogue put her hand up.  
  
"I know, I'm just making him suffer, after what he and Peitro did. I'm a bit mad." she smiled bitterly.  
  
"So you and I...were okay then?" Jean asked with hope in her voice.  
  
"Yeah...we're just fine."  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Yeah...ch.8...woo! Wasn't that boring? Anyway, I'm running out of ideas, keep sending me them! Stay tuned for chapter 9! And please reveiw! I want 5! 


	10. Writer's Block

AHHH!! I've got the worst case of writer's block...gimme' ideas! Gimme, gimme, gimme! Please help, please, pleae, please!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!  
  
  
Thanks,  
Delirum! 


	11. A kiss is a kiss!

Here we go!  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"Rogue?" he knocked on her door. He could hear her, inside her room, shuffleing her feet and talking to herself.   
  
"Rogue, I know you're in there. Will you please talk to me?" Silence...frustration.  
  
"Dammit, talk to me!" he was startled by the sudden scream through the door.  
  
"Ah'm not talking to Peitro either so ah' don't know what makes you think you're so special!" Scott stood for a moment gazing at the door before he kicked it, watching it swing open in triumph. He stepped in lightly over the threshold, eyes never leaving Rogue's startled expression. He wanted to laugh, but something told him it was not the right time.  
  
"Well, you got my attention, what do you want?" She eyed him, nearly glaring with one brow raised. She felt like tearing his head off. Suddenly, Scott felt vulnerable, the adrenaline draining away. What did he want again? Oh yeah..."I wanted to talk." Scott kicked himself repeatedly, mentally.  
  
"So...talk?" It was official, Scott could see it in her eyes...she was pissed! He wondered over to her, almost afraid. He decided to be bold, and nearly lept forward, grabbing her face in his hands. He Kissed her full on the mouth, startled, her powers kicked in but for less than a second, only enough time to see everything on his mind. He was infatuated with her, wanted her, loved her...He imagined her dancing with her, being with her always. That's what he felt. She began to kiss him back gently as she realised he really loved her...loved her...  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
What will happen to Peitro? OH NO! Reviews and ideas please! 5! 


End file.
